1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the field of recyclable cups. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a two-part recyclable cup having an outer recyclable shell and recyclable liner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recycling statistics state that 200 billion disposable paper cups and approximately 50 billion plastic cups are used annually in the United States (2012). Globally, the number is higher. Approximately 315 million people live in the U.S. (2012), which means that the average American uses two disposable cups per day, or approximately 730 per year.
Research statistics state that globally the disposable market is growing at a rate of 5.4% annually. If trends continue in ten years, the global consumption of disposable paper cups will increase by 50%, to 375 billion cups used annually in 2023.
To keep waste out of landfills for future generations, the need for recyclable cups is evident. However, the development of a completely recyclable cup has been elusive. Disposable paper coffee cups or hot drink cups comprise a laminated plastic film on the interior wall of the cup. The plastic film, which is adhered to a paper sheet prior to the construction of the cup, is very thin and transparent, such that the average consumer is unaware that the plastic film exists.
However, recycling companies that can potentially recycle the cups are more than aware of the interior wall-laminated plastic film. Separating the thin laminated film from the interior wall of the paper cup so that these components can be separated and recycled is a difficult, inefficient, cost-prohibitive, waste-producing process. Clearly, other options for developing recyclable cups must be considered.
There are several inventions in the field of the art that refer to multiple-part cup configurations. The majority of these inventions relate to insulated cups, but do not specifically refer to recyclable cups with a removable aluminum liner. An example of a two-piece insulated cup is U.S. Patent Publication Serial No. 2010/0264201, to Smith. Although this publication addresses an outsert and insert, the insert is attached to the outsert at the rim of the embodiments. Additionally, the patent by Smith does not address the issue of recyclability, as the preferred material of choice for the insert is foam or plastic when aluminum is a superior selection for recycling considerations. Smith '201 mentions thermoforming as a preferred method for manufacturing the insert, while an aluminum liner or insert is preferably formed in a similar fashion to an aluminum can, which is called a deep-drawn and ironing process. Smith '201 has no hole in the bottom of the outsert to facilitate removal of the liner, as the insert is not designed to be removable, which means the insert cannot be easily separated from the outsert prior to disposal or recycling. Smith '201 mentions vertical indentations as standoff elements incorporated into the sidewalls of the insert, but however does not contemplate vertical standoff elements incorporated into the sidewall of the shell.
In addition to hot-drink paper cups, cold-drink plastic cups also have recycling-related problems. Because plastic cups can be made from various types of plastic, identifying and separating these various plastics as they travel rapidly through conveyor systems requires expensive complex machinery. Some recycling plants have this capability, while others do not. Additionally, the lightweight nature of plastic cups makes them difficult to convey through automated systems of the recycling plant. Lightweight plastic cups can bounce off, roll off, or blow off rapid conveyor-belt machinery.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a two-part recyclable cup.